pinkalicious_and_peterrific_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
The Secrets's Night/Parents Guide
Parents Guide for 'The Secrets's Night '(2019) Since the beliefs that parents want to instill in their children can vary greatly, we ask that, instead of adding your personal opinions about what is right or wrong in a film, you use this feature to help parents make informed viewing decisions by describing the facts of relevant scenes in the title for each one of the different categories: Sex and Nudity, Violence and Gore, Profanity, Alcohol/Drugs/Smoking, and Frightening/Intense Scenes. Sex and Nudity 10/10 As the gnomes learn their passives and affinities, six pillow humping scenes and seven sex scenes happen. Based on each passive, six pillow humping scenes and three sex scenes happen. # Pain Healing Passive: Bridget is with Chris. The gnomes kiss and undress each other. Chris lies Bridget down on her bed and they moan. Only side nudity is shown. # Blind Passive: Edna takes off her vest and boots, grabs a raspberry pillow, sits on it, thrusts against it and moans. No nudity. # Remove Burns Passive: Carley takes off her vest and boots, grabs a pink pillow, sits on it, thrusts against it and moans. No nudity. # Remove Poison Passive: Norman gets undressed, grabs a blue pillow and places his penis in it and thrusts against it. # Equal Passive: Edna is with Ringmaster Gnome. The gnomes kiss and undress each other. Ringmaster Gnome lies Edna down on her bed and they moan. Only back nudity is seen, but we do see a bit of side boob from Edna. # Pinkerton Passive: Grace takes off her vest and boots, grabs a orange pillow and a yellow one, stacks it up on the orange one, sits on it, thrusts against it and moans. No nudity. # Martinez Passive: Serenity takes off her vest and boots, grabs a denim blue pillow and a sky blue one, stacks it up on the denim blue one, sits on it, thrusts against it and moans. No nudity. # Long Passive: Carley is with Collin. The gnomes kiss and Collin lies Carley down on her bed and they moan. Both gnomes are seen clothed during this scene. # Remove Starvation Passive: Ringmaster Gnome removes his pants and briefs, grabs a purple pillow and places his penis in it and thrusts against it. No other nudity is seen. Based on each affinity, four sex scenes happen. # Robe Affinity: Edna is with Norman. The gnomes kiss and undress each other. Norman lies Edna down on her bed and they moan. Only back nudity is seen, but we do see a bit of side boob from Edna. # Cute Affinity: Grace is with Easton. The gnomes kiss and Easton lies Grace down on his bed and they moan. Both gnomes are seen clothed during this scene. # Fairy Affinity: Luna is with Cedric. The gnomes kiss and Cedric lies Luna down on her bed and they moan. Both gnomes are seen clothed during this scene. # Apron Everyone Laugh Affinity: Kayla is with Ringmaster Gnome. The gnomes kiss and Ringmaster Gnome lies Kayla down on her bed and they moan. Both gnomes are seen clothed during this scene. Violence and Gore 0/10 None. Profanity 10/10 15 uses of the F word, 20 uses of wanker, and 3 uses of the S word. Alcohol/Drugs/Smoking 3/10 Before humping a pillow in the Blind Passive scene, Edna throws cocaine in her eyes and blinds herself. Before humping two pillows in the Pinkerton Passive scene, Grace poisons herself with heroin. After humping them, Grace vomits in her toilet then passes out. She later wakes up in the hospital. This can be intense for some viewers. Frightening & Intense Scenes 3/10 After humping a pillow in the Blind Passive scene, Edna gets dizzy and passes out. She later wakes up in the hospital. This can be intense for some viewers. After humping two pillows in the Pinkerton Passive scene, Grace vomits in her toilet then passes out. She later wakes up in the hospital. This can be intense for some viewers. Viewers might be shocked by gnomes learning their affinities and passives from two children. However, it is not meant to be pedophilia. Category:Parents guides for TV episodes Category:Parents guides Category:Garden Gnome Party